


Mind and Heart; Body and Soul, parts 10 and 11

by Kazroo



Series: Mind and Heart; Body and Soul [4]
Category: Tarzan (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazroo/pseuds/Kazroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Clayton continues to make trouble for his nephew John and Jane Porter, as well as his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 10 - Technical Difficulties

 

Richard turned toward his door.

 

"Is someone there?" he asked.

 

All was silent. Richard's shoulders slipped upward as a chill walked down his spine. He approached his slightly ajar door, and peered out. He looked both ways down the hall, and pulled the door fully shut as he retreated into his office.

 

"Ghosts. They have me at my wits end. My brother still lurks these corners, I swear. I must find a way to rein John in. I owe my brother that. His son must be brought into the fold."

 

~~~~~

 

John and Jane returned to his jungle room, relieved to have slipped out of another bad situation set up by Richard. Just setting up this sting had taken most of the day, and Jane was glad it was over. She hated the thought of leaving John in a cell overnight, so it was a major relief to be wrapped around his side as they curled up together in the cocoon in the room.

 

Kathleen had greeted them when they came through the doors downstairs, but she knew enough to leave them alone, and she instructed the staff that the jungle room was off limits unless either John or Jane summoned them.

 

~~~~~

 

In the morning, Jane was awake early. She had to have the time to go back to her apartment to get ready for work. She didn't want to show up for work in the same clothes she wore the day before. There were enough whispers about her and John, and she didn't want to fan the flames.

 

Jane slipped from her warm cocoon, leaving John wrapped around a pillow. She hoped he would continue to sleep until she was gone. She wasn't up to a big goodbye scene this morning. She already felt guilty leaving him alone today after forcing him into a cell last night. Jane quietly got her shoes, and was closing the doors to the jungle room as John appeared before her.

 

"Why did you not say goodbye?"

 

"You looked so peaceful."

 

"I thought you were still by my side," John said, taking Jane's free hand.

 

She smiled, and John drew her back into the room by that hand.

 

"John, I have to get ready for work, which means I have to go back to my apartment."

 

"You should bring your things here. Then we would have more time in the morning together."

 

Jane again smiled at John. She slipped into his arms, and gave him a squeeze.

 

"I'll think about it," she whispered into his ear, and then kissed him just below it.

 

John held onto her tightly for a bit, but he knew she had to go. He released his grip on Jane.

 

"You will come back here after you are done with work?"

 

"Hold dinner for me - or better yet, I'll bring a picnic. It's supposed to be really nice tonight. We can eat on the terrace."

 

Jane sped down the stairs, and nearly ran into Kathleen at the bottom.

 

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't expect you to be up this early."

 

"I had an overseas conference call. You know you're free to pick a room upstairs to keep your things in. It might cut down on the wear and tear. At the very least, it might avert a stairway collision."

 

"Thank-you, Kathleen…Could you help me with something?"

 

"If I can."

 

"I'm hoping to put together a picnic for John tonight."

 

"Say no more. I'll have the staff prepare it."

 

"No, no. I can bring a basket-"

 

"Jane, let me do this."

 

"OK, but nothing too elaborate. I want it relaxed. John has had enough anxiety."

 

"We all have."

 

"I know…I gotta go," Jane excitedly exclaimed.

 

~~~~~

 

Jane was at a full-on sprint as she got to her apartment door. She skated across the living room floor only stopping as she spied Nicky standing in the doorway to the bathroom with a grim look on her face.

 

"What? What happened?"

 

"No water. There was a water main break after midnight. I heard the report when I turned on the radio - after I had soaped up my face. I had to use my bottled water to get it off."

 

"Oh, Nicky, I'm sorry. It kinda kills my plans too. I guess I'll just change instead of getting a shower this morning."

 

"Why didn't you shower there?"

 

"One, I didn't know the water would be out, and two, I don't have any extra clothes there, and three - do you have any idea how hard he makes it to leave quickly? He always wants to join me."

 

"Yeah, your dilemmas are soooo hard…You still haven't gotten some of your stuff over there? Jane, you practically live there now."

 

"John said almost the same thing. So did Kathleen, for that matter."

 

"Well, they're right, and so am I. I don't mind being alone a little more. He makes you happy. I can only hope to find that."

 

Jane was compelled to hug Nicky.

 

"Look how long it took me," Jane remarked, "And when I wasn't looking, and surely not where I was looking. Meeting John was like a lightning strike. I'm lucky it didn't kill me."

 

"Aren't you late for work?"

 

Jane's eyes flashed wide, and she glanced at her watch. Jane turned and ran to her room. With a gusty whirlwind, Jane got into fresh clothes and shot out of the apartment.

 

~~~~~

 

The phone on Richard's desk rang twice before he snatched it up to his ear.

 

"Clayton," he answered.

 

"Before the next dawn, one problem be gone. Without much adieu, I'll take number two," a hushed, dusty voice uttered.

 

"Who is this?" Richard demanded.

 

"Two women you bid from your life to rid. Sister and cop, and then I will stop."

 

Abruptly, the dial tone came up in Richard's ear. His jaw slackened, and he turned to look at the receiver, and then looked up, staring ahead. What had he just heard? His thoughts did a 360 degree spin. A realization dawned within him. Yet another force was about to undermine the control he had been fighting to gain.

 

"No," Richard roared.

 

Richard pressed the button to connect his phone with his assistant.

 

"Julien, trace the last incoming call," Richard demanded in a panicky tone, "And then connect me to McBain's."

 

~~~~~

 

Mary opened the door of Greystoke manor, and admitted a workman in gray coveralls.

 

"Ms. Clayton has been expecting you. The controls of the security system are here," she said, leading the man to a small control panel in the stair wall.

 

Turning and heading into the dining room, Mary informed her employer that the technician was here to give the security system the once over.

 

"Thank-you, Mary."

 

Kathleen rose from the table. Her early morning business activity had left her famished, but she had eaten plenty, and welcomed the reason to leave the table before she over-did it. Entering the front hall, she spied the workman, his gray coveralls emblazoned with the "Apex" logo of the company.

 

"We had a incident several days ago. The system detected a break-in, but the video system showed no one had entered. I'd like to make sure it's not a system glitch."

 

"No problem, ma'am."

 

He didn't turn toward her when he spoke; he just kept his head deep within the casing of the control panel. Kathleen thought it odd, but figured he might be shy. She left him to his work. He fiddled with the wires, and connections, opened all the inner panels, and shut them again. He rolled back the video, and scanned what was on it. In fast forward, he watched the exit Jane had made earlier, and saw a quick flash of John as he headed into the kitchen for his breakfast. He brought it up to where he had opened the panel, and paused it. The workman placed a small chunk of black plastic on the control panel, and pushed a button on the bottom, bringing a red light on. He flipped the inner panel closed, and un-paused the tape. He closed the outer panel cover, and caught Mary's attention as she passed through.

 

"All done," he commented, "I found a frayed wire in the video link."

 

"I'll get Ms. Clayton."

 

"No need, miss, I'll see myself out."

 

He quickly picked up his tool kit, and made for the door.

 

"Ms. Kathleen," Mary yelled.

 

The man moved faster, wanting to get away.

 

"What's the matter, Mary?" Kathleen queried, entering the foyer.

 

"Ma'am, the workman has left. He wouldn't wait as I asked."

 

"Did he find a problem?"

 

"He claimed a frayed wire caused the problem."

 

"Very well. It's OK, I'll call the company for the details. I guess he had other appointments."

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

~~~~~

 

Jane came rushing into the precinct, out of breath, and with slightly matted hair.

 

"Good work yesterday, Porter," the captain praised, "that guy we took in is singing like a canary. Looks like you were right about Richard Clayton. Problem is, he didn't actually do anything illegal, at least with this guy. He really must want something, though, by the lengths he's going to."

 

"Yes, sir, he does. He wants control. If he can get his nephew declared incapacitated, he can take over all the family holdings that were left for John. It's all about money."

 

"The rich always want to be richer," the captain concluded, and he went into his office.

 

"What happened to you?" Sam asked from his desk.

 

"Water main break. I couldn't shower."

 

"Man, if this is what happens when you miss one shower, I'm glad we've never had to do a long term stake-out."

 

"Sam."

 

"I'm just saying…"

 

"Shouldn't you be digging into that pile of files?" Jane teased.

 

~~~~~

 

The day passed quickly, and before she knew it, Jane was headed back to John. But first, a detour home for one essential picnic item, and to pack a duffel bag loaded with some personal essentials. It was time to leave evidence of her existence in John's domain.

 

"You movin' out," Nicky joked as she watched Jane struggling with the big duffel, a picnic blanket, and a plastic grocery bag.

 

"Nope, just taking some advice - long over due."

 

"John'll be happy."

 

"So will I."

 

~~~~~

 

Jane was loaded down like a pack mule as she entered the front hall of Kathleen's home. Making it through the doorway, Jane dropped her clothes with a thud. Kathleen worked her way from her in-house office to greet Jane.

 

"You've decided to take our advice?" Kathleen asked.

 

"Well, first John said it, then you said it, and when I got home, Nicky said it too. I don't know why I've been resisting. It makes sense, if I'm going to be here that much, I might as well have a few things here."

 

"Like I said, you're welcome. The staff set up the picnic for you and John. I told them to keep it simple, but they dote on John. He has endeared himself."

 

"He has that way of wrapping people around his finger," Jane said, smiling.

 

Kathleen smiled and nodded back at Jane. Jane took a new grip on her bag of belongings, and struggled up the stairs. When she hit the landing, John appeared from nowhere.

 

"What is this?" he asked.

 

"You were right. I've brought some of my things to keep here."

 

John took the bag out of Jane's hand, and headed for the bedroom nearest to the jungle room. She followed him. John placed Jane's bag at the foot of the bed, and then he threw himself upon the mattress, riding it until the bouncing stopped. Jane watched him, loving the wild spirit within him. It would be so easy for him to lure her, but he was thinking of other things. He threw his legs over the side, flipped his hair from his eyes, and smiled at Jane.

 

"They have been setting up for the picnic all day."

 

"Then I guess we should go eat."

 

John bounded upward, and taking Jane by the hand, pulled her into the jungle room.

 

On the balcony outside John's jungle room, a charcoal brazier took on orange tones as the sky turned dark blue around them. Jane took the blanket from under her arm, and flipped it into the air to spread it out. As it gently filtered to the terrace floor, Jane stepped on it and sat cross-legged. Set upon the marble bench there were several trays covered with finger foods, and grill-able items. John sat on the blanket with Jane, and she lifted one of the trays, placing it between them. They nibbled on little triangle sandwiches and thin slices of vegetables.

 

"OK, time for the second course."

 

Jane took a pair of grill sticks, and stabbed a hotdog onto each of them. Little blue flame fingers were protruding from the brazier. Jane held one stick over the heat and signaled to John to do the same thing. In a few minutes, the warm and crackling dogs were done. Jane took the buns.

 

"Bring it here," Jane voiced, waving toward herself.

 

John swung the stick with the hotdog, and Jane captured it with a roll. She did the same to her own burnt offering, and took a big bite. John copied her behavior.

 

"Good?" Jane asked, sinking into her second bite.

 

John was slowly chewing the first bite, not sure of the flavor. John decided it was OK, and finished it. John was satisfied by this picnic. He exhaled, and relaxed, leaning back into Jane's lap. Jane slipped down from her full sitting position, and crossed her body with John's, leaning against his up bent knees. John leaned on Jane's knees, and they locked eyes.

 

"I like picnics," John hummed seductively.

 

"Oh, you do, do you?" Jane return hummed, just as enticingly, "There's just one thing to make a picnic complete."

 

"What's that?" John asked, perking up and moving to a crouched position to Jane's left.

 

"Well," Jane toned, sitting back up, "First, you take this back."

 

Jane handed him the hotdog stick from earlier. Jane slipped her hand inside the plastic bag she had brought from home, and brought two marshmallows out. She took one, and pushed it onto the point of John's stick.

 

"There you go…and one for me," she explained, pushing the resistant white blob onto her stick.

 

"OK, you hold it over the heat, and just before it melts off the stick, pull it out of the flames."

 

Jane turned back to the bag to get the graham crackers and chocolate.

 

"Jane."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"It's on fire."

 

Jane looked quickly, grabbed John's wrist, and pulled the char-mallow close enough to blow it out.

 

"Is that supposed to happen?"

 

There was a pause.

 

"You've done this before, right?"

 

"Well, sort of. I've never done it over real flames. This never happened in the easy bake."

 

"What is 'the easy bake'?"

 

"It's a box with a hot light bulb that little girls use to learn to cook - I spent more time melting things in it.

 

"Oh."

 

"OK, John, you try this one, I'll make another."

 

Jane handed John a finished s'more, and he bit into it. The graham crumbled with the first bite, so John shoved the whole thing into his mouth to keep it from getting all over the place.

 

"This is good," John mumbled, his full mouth expelling crumbs.

 

"I know."

 

They both finished off their s'mores, and again leaned back into each other's arms. Venus was visible near the horizon even with the ambient light of the city. There were even a few stars twinkling brightly enough to be seen. Jane stared up at those stars, thanking her lucky stars that John was with her. She pulled him more tightly around her back. John's hair gently cascaded over Jane's shoulder and into her face as she looked back at John. Jane involuntarily shivered as a cool breeze picked up and blew across the terrace. John sat them up.

 

"We should go inside, you are cold."

 

"I know, I just didn't want this to end."

 

"It's not ending, just moving."

 

He pulled her to her feet, and they moved into the jungle room, closing the breeze out. John rubbed his hands quickly over Jane's arms, creating friction, but limited warmth. Jane's teeth started to chatter; she had gotten a thorough chill.

 

"I cannot warm you enough this way."

 

"I think I'll go shower -the warm water will make me feel better."

 

"I will join you," John said, following her.

 

"Why not," Jane said, clasping John's hand and pulling him along behind her. He was so close behind Jane that she could barely step without his knees bumping the back of her knees and throwing her off stride.

 

Jane turned into her room, hauled her duffel bag onto the bed, and loosed the drawstring. She shook out all the clothes, and pawed through them until she found a pair of silk pajamas she intended to wear that night. John would enjoy the feel, if she managed to keep them on. John wrapped himself around her from behind and hummed a vibration on Jane's neck, setting all her guard hairs on end. She deeply inhaled, her head leaning back and knees fighting to stay standing.

 

"I'll get the water ready," John said, pulling away from Jane so quickly that she barely had the time to regain her bearings.

 

Once he was out of the room, Jane crumbled, breathing out," Oh my god."

 

She pulled herself together, and got out of her clothes and into a robe. Jane made her way to the bathroom and found John had peeled off his shirt, and stood only clad in those gauzy pants he found so comfortable. They were wet from John's wrestling with the shower controls, and that left them nearly see-through. Jane rolled her eyes into to head, and let out a long, slow breath.

 

Jane coyly turned toward the wall, and slipped her robe off, hanging it on the hook in front of her. She stepped over the edge of the tub, and felt the fringes of the water. She stepped up into it, letting it warm her; relax her. The water was coming so fast that the tub stayed several inches deep with water at all times. Jane felt her feet spread out as the heat caressed her ankles. The water rippled deeper as John climbed in behind her and slid against her body.

 

The water poured over the two of them, taking recent events away from their minds. Jane turned to face John, smiling broadly. She walked John further under the falling water until it smoothed back over his hair. John lifted his chin and closed his eyes, his mouth hanging a bit open. Jane began kissing his throat, her hands placed symmetrically on his chest. With the index finger on each hand, Jane traced a path along the muscle lines down John's front. When she reached the curve of his hips, her hands traveled around his body, and traced a similar line up his back. Reaching the top, Jane slipped her hands onto John's shoulders. She pulled on him, pressing herself between John and the wall.

 

The cold tile at her back and the warm man at her front sent conflicting signals to her brain, and she was both cold and warm at the same instant. The resulting shiver brought John even closer, and Jane could feel every part of John. Swinging one leg up around John's back, and praying the walls were sturdy, Jane pulled her remaining leg around John, and rose as she clamped herself around his waist. Jane's breasts now eye-level for John, he sank his mouth to the soft, water-speckled valley between.

 

As a collective moan escaped them, John slid his arms down under Jane's rear end, providing enough support for him to step from the tub without losing Jane. Walls, counters, and finally the floor kept the two of them pressed tightly together. They were in perfect unison; one mind, one heart, one breath.

 

The marble floor again left Jane with a chill, and she jumped back into the shower to warm back up. After that quick dip, she pulled her robe around. John was still laid out on the bathroom floor, totally absorbed by the amazing experiences Jane continued to provide him with.

 

"You OK?" She asked.

 

"Amazing," he smiled in a hazy daze.

 

John wrapped his fingers around Jane's ankle, and stroked his thumb along the top of her foot. Jane lifted her foot, and ran her big toe down the center of John's chest. He let out a surprised laugh, and got to his feet.

 

"Do you have dry clothes to put on?" Jane inquired of her naked man.

 

"Back in my room."

 

"Go ahead, I'll be there soon."

 

He galloped away in all his glory. The phrase 'glorious gluteus maximus' danced in Jane's head.

 

Jane slipped into her silk PJs, and joined John in the jungle room. He had found, and slithered a pair of clean pants up his legs, and was tying them as she approached.

 

"Jane."

 

She walked right up to him. She watched a smile of discovery crawl it's way onto John's face as he felt the silk beneath his touch. He pulled her closer, continuing to pet the PJs. Together they moved to the cocoon, and slipped to the floor within. Warm and protected, they drifted into dream.

 

~~~~~

 

Jane's morning went off without a hitch, but only because she locked the bathroom door before stepping into the shower. John's delaying techniques were getting quite creative, and Jane knew she had to break the string of late arrivals to work.

 

"My place tonight, John?"

 

John's slow nod and smile were all the answer she needed.

 

"I'll make sure the window is unlocked."

 

~~~~~

 

Around 10:30 AM, Mary answered the bell. She accepted a medium sized box from the UPS delivery person, and placed it on the hall table while she informed Kathleen of the delivery. Kathleen swept into the foyer, and curiously pulled the letter taped on the outside. She unfolded it, and mumbled the words as she read it to herself.

 

"Kathleen - take the package to your room - don't let anyone see the contents. You'll understand when you see, and don't leave home without it. If I'm right, you'll need it - Jane"

 

Kathleen and Jane were bonded through their love of John. Neither fit into the other's social circle, but they had learned to trust one another. They were forced together to withstand Richard's onslaught, but it had grown beyond that. Kathleen found the letter with the package cryptic, but Jane must have a reason. Kathleen slipped to her bedroom, and locked the door. She also drew the curtains. In the dimness, she opened the package. With a look of surprise, Kathleen whispered, "Jane, I hope you're wrong."

 

~~~~~

 

Shortly after noon, Kathleen rapidly descended, her shoes clicking on the polished wood of each stair tread. As she reached the bottom, she buttoned her 3/4 length winter white wool coat. She picked up her leather driving gloves, and held them tight in one hand as she checked herself in the mirror above the table in the front hall. She turned to exit, when a shot rang out. Almost before she heard it, she was flat on the floor, gasping from the impact.


	2. In the Blink of an Electric Eye

Part 11 - In the Blink of an Electric Eye

 

An alarm signal from Kathleen's came into the control station, and was directly relayed to the police. Jane and Sam got the call. With military style hand signals, Sam and Jane indicated the movements they were making. They had stationed themselves on either side of Kathleen's front door. The glass in one of the sidelights was shattered with a singular circular hole. Jane's eyes went all whites. With Sam covering her back, Jane turned the knob, and swung into the foyer, gun drawn and ready.

 

It was all clear. Soon they had checked the whole place. No one anywhere. The only things to be found were Kathleen's gloves under the hall table, and a small red drip mark on the floor. No Kathleen, no John, and no Mary, the house was completely devoid of inhabitants.

 

Jane swallowed hard, her mind dredging up the worst what ifs she had come up with in the last few months. Sam saw the worry, and felt it to a certain degree himself.

 

"Jane?"

 

She shook her head 'no'. She didn't want words. No comfort or assurance was going to help.

 

The forensic team went over the place with a fine-tooth comb. The only thing the evidence showed was that the drop on the floor was, indeed, blood. They collected the security tape, and headed back to the precinct to see what it would reveal, if anything.

 

~~~~~

 

Jane was obsessively rewinding and playing the tape from Kathleen's security system. The bang, Kathleen's fall, and then it turned to static. Each time it came to that first frame of snow, Jane would inhale. Sam came into the room with coffee, and turned Jane in the swivel chair.

 

"Stop this. It's not going to change no matter how long you stare."

 

"Sam, I've lost them…I…I…" she flailed her hands helplessly.

 

"I know. But you don't know what happened for sure."

 

"A security system like hers isn't supposed to fuzz out."

 

"We've got a guy checking that, but you're right. I think someone doesn't want you, or anyone, to know what happened between the shot and our arrival."

 

"A cover up?"

 

Sam tapped his index finger on the tip of his nose.

 

"Staying here all night won't help. You should go home."

 

"John might show up," Jane enthused. "He was supposed to come to my place tonight."

 

"Then get gone, girl, 'cause he sure as hell ain't showin' up here."

 

~~~~~

 

Jane unlocked her bedroom window, sat on her bed, and pulled a pillow into her arms as she rocked, hoping to hear feet landing on her windowsill. Nicky heard her sister quietly sobbing, and came into Jane's room. Jane looked up with tear filled eyes and forlorn expression. Nicky slipped onto the bed, and sat rocking with her sister until they both were beyond exhaustion.

 

Morning came with a shiver. The still cold air was pouring in the open window. It just reminded Jane that John hadn't come to her. Something truly was wrong.

 

Jane went through the motions all day. Nothing seemed real. The case was not proceeding, and Jane was climbing the walls.

 

"I gotta get out of here," she asserted to Sam.

 

"Where do we-."

 

"No, Sam, just me."

 

Jane walked out, and just kept walking. Without intent, she found herself near Kathleen's house. It was still surrounded by yellow tape. Jane walked around back, and into the small memorial garden where the granite tribute to John and his parents sat surrounded by emerging flowers. Jane sank down next to the stone, hugged her knees, and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, but they ran down her cheeks.

 

A thumb wiped the tears from one of Jane's cheeks. Her eyes opened, and John was crouching before her.

 

"You're alive."

 

"Jane, I need your help."

 

~~~~~

 

Richard's phone rang.

 

"Number one is already done, now time for me to have some fun."

 

"I don't know who this is, but I have no intention of playing your game."

 

"Now, now, my sir, you asked for this. I simply come to grant your wish. You yelled into your office air, a wish that two would not be there."

 

"Stop with that insipid rhyming. I never asked you to do anything, let alone kill."

 

"Not being in control isn't fun, is it?" the voice continued.

 

Richard hung up. He wasn't going to get useful information from this rhyming wacko. Getting the inter-office line, Richard again commanded Julien.

 

"Find out where Jane Porter and my sister are. Call me as soon as you have it."

 

~~~~~

 

Further into the courtyard, up next to one of the stone walls of Greystoke Manor, there was a cement coverstone with two iron pull rings evenly spaced. It sat on the ground next to the hole it had been covering for many years.

 

"We're going down there?" Jane questioned, looking into the hole in the earth.

 

"Yes," John answered.

 

"Where does it go?"

 

"Inside - give me your hands."

 

John securely clamped ahold of Jane, and starting with his arms above his head, he suspended Jane, moving her feet over the hole. He lowered her until she had reached the bottom of the hole. Jane looked up, and stepped to one side so John could come back down. He sat at the edge of the opening, and eased himself over the edge, landing next to Jane in a crouch to absorb the impact. The space they were in was barely wide enough for the two of them, but on either side were panels that lead to other enclosures. Below them was a piece of plywood spanning the passage. Clearing their feet beyond the edges, John pulled the plywood up, and set it against the wall of the space. Again John lifted Jane down. She landed on a wide ledge. From there, Jane climbed down to the floor and John jumped after her.

 

"Where are we?"

 

"Below the house."

 

"Is Kathleen down here?"

 

"Yes, and Mary too."

 

"Are they alright?"

 

"Kathleen is injured. Her breathing is not good."

 

They walked as they talked, John leading Jane to Kathleen and Mary.

 

"Jane," Kathleen rattled.

 

"What is this place?"

 

"It was a slave hideout. It was built into the walls of the old coal chute, with this room below."

 

Kathleen inhaled as she shifted slightly in her position on the floor. It pained her greatly.

 

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

 

"You know it wasn't safe."

 

Jane didn't know what Kathleen meant, but she wasn't going to argue with a formidable woman while she had injuries that could be life threatening.

 

"Well, it's safe now, and I'm getting you to a hospital."

 

Mary and Jane got Kathleen to her feet, and supported her as they headed back to the opening.

 

"Is there a reason we aren't just going upstairs and out the front door?" Jane inquired.

 

"The door only opens from the outside. John pulled it shut, and it locked."

 

John leapt up to the first level, and pulled Mary up to his level, and then gave her a boost to the ground above.

 

"This is going to hurt, Kathleen."

 

"I know, but it's the only way."

 

Kathleen set her jaw, clenched her teeth, and tightened all her muscles. John grabbed her hands, and pulled her up. A low whimper emanated from Kathleen's throat, and the pain in her eyes longed to escape as a blood-curdling scream, but she held it in. John slipped Jane upward as well, and together, they pushed Kathleen up, while Mary guided her from above. Kathleen laid down right next to the opening, struggling to get enough air without hurting herself. John boosted Jane right out of the hole, and leapt and pushed himself clear of the hole. Jane pulled her cell phone off her belt, and called an ambulance.

 

As the doors to the back of the ambulance were about to close, Jane said, "We'll meet you at the hospital."

 

Her answer was a feeble smile.

 

~~~~~

 

Entering the emergency room behind Kathleen's gurney, John tightened up.

 

"You OK?" Jane asked.

 

The smell of disinfectant permeated the place. There were examination tables, and IV's and needles. Numbers of white coats hovered over people. In the corner, a man thrashed on his gurney, straining against his restraints.

 

"I can't," John struggled to expel.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"It's too much like…where I was caged," John agonized.

 

He raced back outside, Jane not far behind. John was crouched in the ambulance bay, breathing unevenly. Jane bent over him, placing a hand between John's shoulders.

 

"It's OK," Jane comforted. "Hospitals have that effect on a lot of people…Later, when Kathleen has been taken to a room upstairs, it will be better."

 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Jane was perfectly lined up in the crosshairs of a gun scope.

 

"You don't want to take that shot," Richard asserted.

 

The shooter turned his head to look at Richard.

 

"And what will you do if I pull the trigger. You know you want her out of your way."

 

"Not this way."

 

"That's not what you said before."

 

"I'm saying it NOW!"

 

From all directions, Richard's strongest men descended upon this man who had been taunting him all day. There was a mighty struggle. As the man flailed, and twisted under the collective force, his head and his body were subdued in opposite directions. A bone shattering snap was heard, and the man went limp. They had snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Richard appeared horrified, and scared.

 

"Don't worry, Mr. Clayton, we will handle the fallout. It will never be connected to you."

 

Richard nodded his approval, and the team whisked away the body.

 

~~~~~

 

Kathleen lay there, her hospital room lit only by the diffused light flowing through the window shade. John was perched in a chair to the left of the bed, alert, and concerned. Kathleen had been asleep for many hours. She looked pale and weak.

 

Jane quietly entered the room, and as she neared the foot of Kathleen's bed, she smiled fondly at John. His head came up, and his mouth slightly opened, as if to speak. He stopped himself, instead putting a finger down across his lips as a reminder he was told not to talk because Kathleen was to be left sleeping.

 

Jane continued to the chair John was in, and they mutually leaned against each other.

 

"How's she doing?" Jane whispered.

 

"Still sleeping - she will be OK?" John whispered in return.

 

"She will be OK," a low mumble from Kathleen assured.

 

'Kathleen?" John enthused.

 

"Yes, John, Jane, thank-you."

 

"For what?"

 

"The doctor told me that if it wasn't for the bullet-proof vest, I wouldn't have made it."

 

"What does that have to do with me?"

 

"You sent it."

 

"No, I didn't."

 

"The note with it, it said it was from you."

 

"I wish it had been me."

 

John watched this conversation like it was a tennis match, as they batted the words back and forth.

 

"Then who?"

 

"I wish I knew."

 

From the door to the room, they all heard, "I sent it."

 

Kathleen, John, and Jane turned to face Richard entering the room. His coat was draped over his arm, and his shoes clapped the solid linoleum tiles as he approached. John jumped from the chair to the floor, and postured defensively. That move stopped Richard about four feet from Kathleen's bed.

 

"Richard, why?" Kathleen inquired.

 

"I had to."

 

"That's not an answer," Jane stated.

 

John was fighting to control the anger that always surged to the surface in Richard's presence. That control required all John's attention, and left him silent, almost incapable of creating words, even in his mind. Richard=Danger. That learned response was John's sole concern in the presence of his uncle. Jane could hear the deepening and speeding breathing from John, and she touched his hand to distract him, and his angry, clenched face turned to one of concern and longing as he turned to look at Jane.

 

"Why did you make it look like it was from Jane?" Kathleen asked of Richard, her voice strengthening.

 

"You wouldn't have trusted me."

 

"So, how did you know she'd need it?" Jane interrogated.

 

"Let's just say, it was something I heard."

 

"Not something you planned?" Jane threw back.

 

Richard puffed out a small laugh.

 

"You may not believe me, but I'm not looking to get anyone killed. Speedy recovery, Kathleen."

 

Richard turned and disappeared from the room, leaving two awed and one confused face.

 

"I guess my brother's not all bad."

 

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jane cautiously mentioned.

 

"What…" John halted, his face scrunching with an unphraseable question.

 

"It's OK, John, We don't understand either," Jane soothed.

 

"She's right, John. My brother has his own reasons for the things he does. No one understands."

 

"Oh."

 

"Jane?" Kathleen started, " Will you take John home? He's making the staff a little nervous."

 

"No. I want to stay," John complained.

 

"Please, John, I'm OK. Go with Jane."

 

John put his hand out, and clasped Jane's hand, indicating his willingness to go with Jane.

 

They boarded the elevator, luckily an empty one. When the doors closed, John looked all around, feeling a bit caged and uneasy for that. John's knees slightly buckled as they descended. He was slow to step off when they reached the ground, but when the doors started closing again, John moved quickly to get off.

 

"Are you OK?"

 

"It makes my inside feel funny. Like the first time we were naked together."

 

"Shh, John, not here."

 

A lobby full of people had heard him. Some smiled, some were disgusted, many just looked at them. Suddenly self-conscious, Jane buttoned her coat closed, and kept her fast pace until she had pulled John out onto the street.

 

"What did I say wrong?"

 

"I'd rather not have a whole room of people hear about us being naked together."

 

"Is it wrong?"

 

"No, but it's private."

 

"An alone thing."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Not just doing, but saying is an alone thing?"

 

"Some topics…aren't discussed as openly. They have their time and place."

 

"But it was how the elevator made me feel. It doesn't do the same to you?"

 

"Yeah, I suppose it has. How about we go home, and I'll make you feel funny inside, and you can do the same for me."

 

With a shared smile, and thoughts of the fun they could have once they were alone, John and Jane were off.

 

~~~~~

~~~~~

 

In the blink of that electric eye, where the surveillance tape went to static… Kathleen was upon the floor, and a black clad man was holding the barrel of a rifle to her temple. John had heard the shot, and came thudding down the staircase. From the last landing, he saw the scene. With the momentum built up from his trip down the stairs, John grabbed the newel post, and pressing his strong arm against it, he propelled himself high with one foot leading his flight. That foot landed solidly in the chest of the man with the gun. Upon hearing John's approach, the man had turned toward him, and it granted him a solid blow. The man flew back, and his gun sailed into the parlor. With a gasp, the man's head fell to one side.

 

John approached Kathleen, and she opened her eyes and whispered, "John."

 

"The man..."

 

"He is asleep."

 

"John, you need to take me to a safe part of the house. Find Mary, she will show you."

 

"You are bleeding," John said, showing her by pressing his fingers into the wound.

 

"No, John, it's not my blood. Somehow it's coming from the vest. Go find Mary."

 

John found Mary closed within one of the pantry cabinets.

 

"Mary, Kathleen said to find you. She said you would show me the safe place, and to take her there."

 

John returned to Kathleen's side, and slipping his hands under her arms, he began to pull Kathleen across the floor. In the center chimney stack, a colossal colonial piece of stonework, a hidden door emerged. Mary opened it, and John looked into the darkness. There was a spiral ramp headed downward into the unknown depths below Greystoke Manor. John took Kathleen into the passage, and Mary followed them. Upon reaching the bottom, John set Kathleen against the wall.

 

John did not understand why they weren't at least going to Dr. Jaffe. He would help and keep it secret like he had for John. He paced about, wanting to do something, but not knowing what he should do.

 

"John, it's OK, I'm not that badly hurt."

 

During the night, Kathleen's breathing became more shallow as her pain increased. John may not have medical knowledge, but he knew the sounds of suffering, and he saw the signs of weakness. Something must be done.

 

Hours more passed. Through the one small window, John could see the changing positions of the sun. The light hit just the right angle, and John could see Jane near the memorial stone. He had to reach her.

 

"Is there another way out?" John asked. "Jane is out there, she can help."

 

"In the corner, where the coal used to come in. You can climb up the chute," Kathleen struggled with.

 

John climbed up on the ledge, and pulled open the bottom of the chute. He made his way up to the second section, where the cement cover was. His toes clung to the sides of the passage, but he was slipping. He took the plywood that had been over the bottom of the chute and made a place to stand so he could reach the cover above him. John pushed up, and saw the sky above. He crawled up, and took several deep breaths of the open air. Jane was in his sights, and he wiped away her tears once again.


End file.
